


Untitled (18)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Fear Her, Rose gives the Doctor a reason to hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (18)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Caedmonfaith, who won this week’s drabble prompt entry in Timepetalsprompts “New Year’s Prompts Giveaway”, over on Tumblr. Her prompt was sparkle.

 

* * *

The last fireworks fizzled into darkness. Rose turned to him, fingers interlacing with his, seeking reassurance. “What did you mean ‘ _There’s a storm approaching’?_

Coward that he was, he couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He knew what he would see: timelines shimmering about her, coalescing into a fixed point before stretching into the future, leaving her timeline behind, pitifully shortened and dark.

She squeezed his hand. “I’ll _always_ find you again.”

He looked, then… and grinned.

Rose’s timeline _was_ too short by far, but not completely dark: hope sparkled there.

Now, if he could only keep her safe.

* * *

 


End file.
